Digimon:The Quest for Ancient Digimons
by fanfiction800girl
Summary: Join our Heroes as they embark on a new journey that will take them to places they have never seen before. Will they be able to defeat motherdreaper or will they perish....find out..


I don't own anything all properties and rights belong to their respective owners. enjoy the story.

The sun glared in the sky down on the unsuspecting people of Tokyo as they went about in their normal way . A heat wave had begun to take over and people where

trying to do everything they could in order to keep cool and refresh. As for our Heros we find them in school getting ready for another soccer match against their rivals

Tsukiji Soba Academy. So as they get ready for their match Our heros have no idea what is in-stored for them on this hot day.

.....School.......

"hurry up Taichi" said one Daisuke Motomiya. The locker bang close as Taichi sporting his red soccer uniform and proudly made his way to Daisuke and punch him in the

stomach. "shut up Daisuke I know what's going on you don't have to rush me" said Taichi as he run his hand through his brown hair ruffling it up more and making stand

up on the ends giving him a wind style affect. "Fuck you Taichi that hurt" gasp Daisuke as he doubled over and grasp his stomach. "it better you know better than to rush

me yet you still do it when will you learn?" said Taichi. "lets just go can we go oh great Taichi"? said Daisuke sarcastically as he glared up through his dark chocolate eyes

at him and grab the soccer ball on a near by bench. "yeah yeah lets go or we will be late" said Taichi as he smirk at him showing his pearly white teeth. So the boys

proceeded to make their way into soccer field on the other side of the school bumping into other exited class mates who were going to see the match. Suddenly Daisuke

heard someone calling his name. " hey Daisuke wait up " came the voice. "uh who is it?" ask Daisuke as he tried to peek over the marathon of people in the hallway. "i

think is Hideaki the new member of our team remember?" said Taichi as he wave his hand to him. "oh I knew it I just wanted to make sure you knew about it" said

Daisuke as he scratch his dark maroon hair with his left hand and smile sheepishly. "yeah right" mutter Taichi as he flash a lop-side grin at the new comer Hideaki. " hey

what's up guys" said Hideaki. "Not much are you ready to play your first game with us?" ask Taichi. "Hell yes we will kick the other teams ass all the way to france" said

Hideaki as he let out a devious laugh and proceeded to make obscene hand gestures of them kicking the other teams ass. Both Taichi and Daisuke stared at him before

bursting out laughing at his lame joke. "wow that was so lame yet you still manage to crack us up" spoke Daisuke as he wipe an imaginary tear from his eyes. "uh you

guys just don't understand my jokes that is all" said Daisuke as he fake glared at them with his light brown eyes. "well It's about time you guys showed up" said the ever

confident captain of the team Jiro Hayate. "hey why don't you shut your trap we are already here aren't we" spoke Daisuke his famous temper was coming out. Jiro smirk

at him as he kick the ball out of his grasp and started to do insane tricks with it attracting the attention of there passing class mates. "what the fuck man give it back "

said Taichi as he frown at him. "no" said Jiro as he flash a grin at a quiet girl staring up at him with a curious look, her blond tresses shining in the sun and her uniform

sticking to her form like a second skin. "Stop messing around dud and give it back" said Hideaki as he glare at him and push him off balance. "yeah stop showing off to

that girl you hypocrite we are going to be late" said Taichi. This startle Jiro as he came crashing down on the unsuspecting girl. Jiro push his heavy body up as he mock

glared at them from behind his glasses and gave the middle finger at Hideaki. The poor girl startle and daze look up at the handsome boy standing over her, his black locks

sticking to his his head as he was quickly cover in sweat thanks to the wonderful weather of the day. she blush as she to stood up and shyly smile at him before bolting

away. "wow she runs fast poor girl must have been embarrass to death by that stunt" thought Daisuke." ok fine lets go you big babies" said Jiro as he put on his captain

band on his right arm and took of with them to towards the stadium but not before looking back at the girl he felt on top of. He remember how her soft body molded

against his and how her blue eyes sparkle at him as she blush and bolted from his sight before he could properly ask her out. He gave out a sight as he came to the

entrance of the stadium. "hey don't zone out like that the coach looks pretty angry right now and it looks like we are 5 minutes late for the match. "what oh shit um why

don't you go talk to him" said Jiro as snap out of his daze. "me I am a new member why don't you go you are the captain" said Hideaki. "I will go talk to the coach" said

Taichi as he made his way toward the red face men with a scary build. "yeah you should since it's your fault we are late' yelled Daisuke back at him grinning at the

thought of Taichi getting scolded. "shut up you will make it worse" said Jiro as he quietly made his way towards Taichi and the Coach. "WERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THE

TEAM HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS FOR 5 MINUTES" Yelled the coach as he furiously glared at him trough his beady eyes. "Sorry Coach we got caught up I guess

helping an old lady cross the street" spoke Taichi with a serious tone of voice as he stared back bravely. "WHAT?" spoke the coach dum founded by the stupid answer he

got from Taichi and by how serious he look. "yeah you see she was crossing the street but when we saw her from our way home we said to each other we can't let her

cross the street alone so we help her out" said Taichi as he tried to cover up his smirk and maintain an aura of innocence. "what the fuck that is the stupidest thing I

have ever heard no one is going to buy that" said Hideaki as he shook his head. Meanwhile Jiro slap his hand to his forehead and proceeded to try to escape unnoticed out

to the field since he had lost faith that Taichi could smooth things over. "why did we trust him with this" though Daisuke as he glared at Taichi. "well fine I don't care just

get your guys butt to the field so the match can begin" said the coach as he calm down and glared at them more before making his way towards the field. "uh what the

fuck happen?" said both Daisuke and Hideaki as they stared at Taichi and the retreating back of the coach. " I told you to have faith in me" spoke Taichi as he smirk at

them with his hazel eyes. "yeah but how could he buy that shit I mean even I..um anyone with half a brain could tell that was a lie" said Daisuke. "maybe the coach is

just retarded" said Hideaki. "shut up hey guys were is Jiro?" ask Taichi as they realized he was miss-sin. "that little fucker escaped to the field without us" spoke Daisuke

still sore about that trick he was played by Jiro. "well what are we waiting for lets go play us a soccer game" yelled Taichi as he grab the soccer ball out of Daisuke's grasp

and took of along with Hideaki. "hey wait up guy i hold the ball..?....???.....HEY COME BAKC HERE TAICHI I AM GONA KICK YOUR ASS" yelled Daisuke as he bolted after his

team. " ha ha ha ...never fails" thought Taichi as he smirk and started to run faster.

To be Continue............


End file.
